<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barnum's Bearded Girl by BrocksAngel90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831655">Barnum's Bearded Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90'>BrocksAngel90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Greatest Showman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnum has a secret desire and one night he indulges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>P. T. Barnum &amp; Lettie Lutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barnum's Bearded Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My husband helped to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Barnum's Bearded Girl</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The bearded lady was shocked and enamored when PT Barnum called her beautiful at laundry. She was watching him preform one night when her desire finally pushed her far beyond the bounds of his marriage. Unbeknownst to her PT was feeling the same thing. After the show that night they were drinking and he said “You really are beautiful I wasn’t joking or spinning a yard. I meant every word of it you are beautiful in ways that most women can never be.” “Really Barnum what about your pretty little wife?” she asked. “She is wonderful but she can be what you are. She has never made me feel the things I feel when I look at you.” he responded. She blushed and said “How do I make you feel Barnum?” “You make me feel desire I’ve never felt before, you make want to ravage you.” he growled lightly before kissing her passionately. She kissed back her hands lightly gripping his shoulders knowing that this kiss was more than she thought she ever deserved form a man this attractive. When they broke the kiss she was stunned as she saw lust and danger in eyes before saying “Lets take this somewhere private.” her voice raspy with desire. When they reached her apartment she opened the door and Barnum said “Are you sure you want this as much as I do?” she responded with a kiss as she lead him to her bedroom. Barnum slowly removed her dress and he kissed his way down her body, she trembled with pleasure that she never knew could exist. Once she was nude and ready for him Barnum make short work of his own clothes before she went to her knees and slowly devoured his cock with her warm wet mouth. He moaned as her weaved weaved his fingers thru her hair and slowly fucked her mouth. Once he was on the edge he stopped her before having her lay back. She was ready for a rough fast fuck, but she gasped when he began to lick and kiss her hot wet pussy. She moaned as he licked and nibbled on her clit. “ooh god yes.” she moaned in pure bliss. Once she came on his tongue he sat up and said “You taste as beautiful as you look.” When he finally slide he throbbing hard cock into her wet passage she moaned in pleasure. Barnum pumped in and out of her moaning with every thrust as he felt her tightness around cock something he’d never felt before. He knew this wouldn’t be last time. She moaned and screamed his name in pleasure. They climaxed together and he kissed her once again before wrapping his arms around her and falling into a relaxed sleep. The next morning neither of them felt regret but felt renewed in a way. Barnum knew he would face hell at home but could careless because he had his beautiful bearde</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>